


Saudade

by drakaryss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, I Had This Dream At Like 3AM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SO, do with it what you will, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Reader finally leaves Derry behind once and for all. What happens when Derry comes to her?
Relationships: Julian Spitzer/Reader, Patrick Hockstetter/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language.
> 
> A/N: One, this ain’t proofread. Two, this is a concept I’ve sort of been messing around with for a bit. I had this weird-ass dream and like this is what came out at 3 am. I was a bit hesitant to post it, mostly because I was afraid of not making sense [duh], but I decided I didn’t want to keep this to myself. In no way does this follow the plot of Mrs. Fletcher, but I really liked Owen’s acting in the show [and his face], so I decided to use Julian for this. This is sort of a reincarnation AU??? So let’s see how this ends up! Let me know what you think!

It had been three months since Y/N had returned to Westchester. Three months since she left Derry behind for good. Three months since she and the rest of the Losers got rid of IT once and for all.

Three months since Stanley Uris and Eddie Kaspbrak had died.

None of it was easy on the Losers, and it sure as hell wasn’t easy on Y/N. Losing two of your own, being shoved into mortal danger, reminiscing about a childhood long forgotten and having to face old fears took its toll on you, believe it or not.

But Y/N, like the rest of the Losers, learned to move past it. Forget, no. None of them would ever forget Eddie, nor Stan. They were the heart of the club, as they would always be.

The remaining Losers still found ways to spend time together. Y/N would visit Bill whenever he traveled to Westchester for inspiration, or for a well-deserved break from writing. Richie toured in Westchester every once in a while, and Y/N always took great pleasure in going to his shows and laughing her ass off. She didn’t visit Mike as often since he lived down in Florida, but when he did, they’d sit at the café by his house and talk for hours on end.

Ben and Beverly were the ones that visited the most, since they had decided to move to Delaware together, shortly after getting married. And, speaking of visiting, the couple had arranged to join Y/N and her daughter, Mary Katherine, for dinner in the evening.

“Mom, do we need cupcakes?”

Mary Katherine’s voice tore Y/N from her reverie as she looked down at her daughter, who was happily kicking her feet in the shopping cart. Y/N laughed softly, shaking her head and turning to the shopping list on her phone.

“No, Merricat. We don’t need cupcakes. But we can get some for dessert before we leave.” She said, pushing the cart along the vegetable aisle and scanning for the tomatoes.

‘Jackpot.’ She thought, pulling the cart to the side for a second to go grab what she needed. Y/N snatched up a few ripe tomatoes, letting them fall in the little bags the supermarket provided. Satisfied, she turned back to the cart, tying a knot on the bag with an appreciative hum.

“Okay, Merricat! What do you say we-” As she looked up, Y/N’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Mary Katherine wasn’t in the cart. In fact, she was nowhere in the goddamned aisle.

“Merricat?” She called, carelessly letting the tomatoes drop to the floor and taking off, stopping once she was out of the aisle to look around. The little girl was nowhere to be found, and Y/N did her best to not think that the fucking clown had somehow returned and taken her little girl.

Shit.

Shit.

Fuck!

Y/N ran through the aisles, startling several shoppers, but not giving a shit about it. All she cared about was on finding her daughter before something could happen.

But where could she be?

Y/N searched the supermarket for a good ten minutes before realization dawned on her.

The baking aisle.

Of fucking course.

When she reached the baking aisle, she was relieved to see her daughter talking to a familiar face who had knelt down to her height, holding a small box of pink and purple cupcakes in her little hands. Y/N ran over, and Mary Katherine turned to her, smiling.

“Mommy, I found the cupcakes!”

She collapsed on her knees, hugging Mary Katherine tightly and squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

“Merricat, you scared the living hell out of me! Don’t you ever do that again, okay?” She pulled away to look at her daughter, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Mary Katherine nodded her head, a small frown on her face. “I’m sorry, mommy.” She apologized softly, green eyes downcast.

Y/N could never stay mad at her baby. She sighed, kissing the top of her head and standing up. Mary Katherine held on to the white box with one hand, the other holding her mother’s trembling own.

Seeming to have completely forgotten about the person Mary Katherine had been talking to, Y/N awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up.

“I’m sorry, she ran off and I sort of-”

Holy shit.

Y/N was rendered absolutely speechless when the man before her looked up, shooting her a small smirk that was enough to shake her to the core.

Every single thing about him was familiar.

The shoulder-length hair, the greenish-blue eyes. 

That fucking smirk.

It all reminded her of a boy she had once known. A boy she had left back at Derry. Her tormentor, and her greatest love. The boy she had given her everything to.

The boy that she somehow hadn’t been bothered to look for when he had joined the missing kids. Who haunted her dreams night in and night out.

Patrick Hockstetter.

“Are you alright?” The man asked softly, concern painted on his face.

Y/N hadn’t realized she had been staring until Mary Katherine tugged on her hand twice. Clearing her throat, she brought a hand up to rub at her eye, wiping away the forming tears before they could fall.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… You, uh, you look like someone I knew.” She apologized with a weak chuckle, internally grateful that he hadn’t caught on to her melancholy tone, as he chuckled in return.

“Mommy, it’s Mr. Julian, my teacher, remember?”

Oh.

Y/N allowed herself to relax a little, and smiled softly at Julian, shaking her head dismissively. “Right, of course. Julian, I’m sorry.” She sighed.

Julian chuckled again, and the sound filled Y/N’s stomach with butterflies.

She felt like a dumb teenager all over again.

And honestly? She felt like the could throw up.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? I imagine that was quite the scare.”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“Mom!” Mary Katherine scolded, making Y/N grimace at her slip up and look down at the child.

“Sorry! I’ll put a quarter in the swear jar when we get home, I promise.” She said, holding two fingers up and turning back to look at the young man, who had been smiling the whole time.

“Well, it was really nice to see you, Julian, but we should go. Oh, and thank you for keeping her company. I don’t know what I would’ve done if she had gone missing.”

“Hey, it was my pleasure.” He waved a hand, squatting down to Mary Katherine’s height and playfully fist-bumping her. “I’ll see you Monday, yeah?”

The girl giggled and nodded her head, bouncing up and down. “Okay! Bye, Mr. Julian!”

He stood up, holding a hand out to Y/N, who took it to shake. However, she was taken by surprise when he gently pressed a kiss to the back.

Smooth, Julian.

Real smooth.

“Have a wonderful afternoon, Y/N. I’ll see you around.”

And with one last, disarming smile, he was gone.

Y/N let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in, looking down at her daughter, only to find the 6-year-old grinning mischievously up at her.

“What are you grinning at, you little shit?”

“What! He’s nice!”


End file.
